1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention generally relates to mechanical supporting apparatus, and more particularly, to supporting apparatus used to positionally support photographic, motion picture and video accessories.
2. Prior Art.
As the photographic, motion picture and television industries have evolved and developed, demand for equipment which is capable of enhancing the final product has increased. This is led to the use of accessories which are integral and necessary to the filming and/or recording of visual and audible images. These accessories are, for example, such items as light reflectors, filters and microphones. The effective use of these accessories requires that they be placed in precisely the correct location to permit optimum recording of visual images and/or sound.
The prior art illustrates numerous designs for apparatus used to vertically position photographic, motion picture and video accessories. The most basic design constitutes a plurality of supporting legs, typically in the form of a fixed tripod which is integral with a vertical riser. The photographic, motion picture and video accessories which are to be positioned are secured directly or indirectly at the upper end of the vertical riser. The inadequacies of this design are inherent in its structure. Since all support members are in a fixed position relative to each other and the riser, they cannot be adjusted to compensate for changing conditions which result from the mounting surface upon which the apparatus is used. For example, where cables or other obstruction of varying heights are present, the fixed relationship of the support legs obviate the ability to change the height of the supporting apparatus or the individual support legs to compensate for the environment. In addition, the inability to fold or otherwise collapse the stand renders the design inefficient for storage or transport.
Another design for an equipment support apparatus disclosed by the prior art utilizes a supporting tripod wherein each of the three support legs are independently rotatable about an equipment riser. Although the support legs may be placed in a co-planar position to thereby reduce the problems inherent in storage and in transporting same, the inability to efficiently lock the support legs in a stable position creates problems which are resolved by the present invention. In the prior art design, each of the support legs is required to be independently rotatable with respect to one another about the riser shaft. As a result, unless easily and accurately positioned with respect to one another, the positioning of the support legs will be unstable and create the possibility of damage to the supported equipment.
The present invention resolves the problems inherent in the designs disclosed by the prior art. The present invention equipment support stand employs support legs which are integral with positioning sleeves. The sleeves are adapted to engage one another in a manner which will stabilize the support legs and accurately position them in relation to one another. In addition, since the positioning sleeves determine the angular separation of each support leg relative to the others, the present invention design insures support stability while simultaneously resolving the problems inherent in storage and transport.